


庄严宣誓

by LIBERTYzongshan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Crush, Twins, 双向暗恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan
Summary: 乔治发现自己喜欢上了弗雷德，并且这个秘密被人知道了
Relationships: Angelina Johnson & Fred Weasley, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 8





	庄严宣誓

**Author's Note:**

> 试着把一些文搬到这边来，这一篇初次发布是2018年年初，显得有点幼稚  
> 第一次用ao3，还有些不太熟练  
> bgm：《chasing all the stars》——fleurie

【引子】  
“我庄严宣誓——”  
“我不干好事……”  
“哦不不不弗雷德，请你别打断我。”  
“那好吧。”  
“我庄严宣誓——恩你知道的，我的兄弟——我会一直爱你。”  
“啊多么深情，乔吉，当然我也会一直爱着你。”

【一】  
九月，一如既往地，国王十字火车站里挤满了人群。在秋季午间湿漉漉的空气里，一阵带着英国味儿的炸鱼薯条香味，在喧闹的火车站上方浮动。撞击声，猫头鹰又或是老鼠发出的尖锐叫声，车轮转动声，开启无趣对话的“天气真不错，不是吗”的各种声音，诸如此类，在这个老牌车站里混成一片。  
或许你不会觉察到有什么异样，因为除了那些朝着第九到第十站台奔跑着的、突然间钻进隔墙里的人们，确实没有什么异样。没错，他们就是我们的主角们，多么奇妙的存在！别看这些巫师们似乎和其他旅客没什么区别，但他们鼓鼓囊囊的口袋里装的可不是什么寻常可见的东西：或许是比比多味豆，我的意思是，那真的是所有的味道（也许你运气好能吃到一颗耳屎味的）；或许是酸棒糖，把舌头烧穿个洞的滋味可真不好受；更或许是粪蛋，我们的主角可是对它们青睐有加；但最可能的还是魔杖了——它们中的大多数都是在对角巷的奥利凡德那儿买的。  
无法辨认出这些巫师们当然是正常的，他们可不会在麻瓜的大街上穿着斗篷和长袍（但这确实是巫师们的固定装束），即使他们中的大多数并没有受过逻辑思考能力训练，但相信我，他们还没有愚蠢到把自己暴露在麻瓜世界中。  
那儿！纳威·隆巴顿，可怜的孩子，和他可怕的奶奶相依为命（你可能还记得那封吼叫信），看似迟钝而傻乎乎的外表下面其实是一颗勇敢的心，我们的格兰芬多狮子！疯女人贝拉特里克斯毁了他的家庭，可怜的孩子却还不敢对他的朋友说说他父母的英勇事迹，可怜的隆巴顿。  
哦，我们的波特！又是一只格兰芬多狮子，前额的闪电形状的伤疤是他坎坷故事的见证。孤独而又倔强的波特，热情而又出众的波特，除了那双眼睛真是像极了他的父亲。面临重重挑战与背叛，好在他还有上几个好伙伴，一个是古板刻薄却又不失魅力的格兰杰小姐，另外一个是……或许不止“一个”，那红色头发的一家人似乎都对小哈利格外友好。  
那个是马尔福少爷。滑稽的小脸早就有了盛气凌人的不屑——他瞪了一眼我们的波特，冲着波特做出“eat slugs”的口型，但果然还是被他的父亲用镀银的手杖狠狠捅了一下。  
那就是我们的主角们了，也就是我所说的“红发的一家人”，他们韦斯莱一向与马尔福们看不对眼。说起来倒也奇怪，韦斯莱一家子竟没有一个不是进了格兰芬多。看那对孪生兄弟，你猜对了，没人可以分清楚他们：一个挽着小弟弟（即便已经和他一样高了），大谈特谈那颗干鼻子牛味儿的多味豆；另一个揉着家中唯一的小女儿的头发，嚷嚷着什么“让级长们都见鬼去吧，别管珀西了，今年我们带你去炸马桶”。只听得两个小家伙同时大喊一句“闭嘴”，孪生兄弟俩自讨没趣，讪讪地走到了一起。  
“差劲，金妮居然对马桶圈毫不感兴趣。”  
“你能期望她对除哈利以外的什么感兴趣？”  
“和克里维一起——”  
“——成立哈利·波特崇拜者俱乐部。”孪生兄弟俩开始哈哈大笑。  
“你们两个捣蛋鬼，快给我闭嘴！”金妮的脸一下子红了起来，一直红到了脖子梗，就跟她标志性的红头发一样。她走上前，推了一把孪生兄弟中的一个的行李推车，而孪生兄弟中的另外一个大声喊叫着：“嘿妈妈快看，金妮把弗雷德推出站台了！”  
“我知道那个是乔治！”韦斯莱夫人头也不回，继续擦着罗恩鼻子上的一小块巧克力蛙，“孩子们快一点，火车要开了！”  
在金妮推着行李推车跑走后，两个孪生兄弟又走到了一起，窃窃私语着什么。（“你们两个又在商量什么坏点子？”金妮大叫。“没有，我们没有！”两兄弟齐声回答）  
“乔吉，还记得那个咒语吗，活点地图的咒语？”  
“你是在废话吗？别说你把咒语忘记了，那可是我花了几个粪蛋的代价才从费尔奇那儿偷来的……”兄弟中的一个摆弄着他金色的手表。  
“嘿，不是‘偷’，要知道一年级的我们——”  
“——多么天真，多么单纯。”  
“好了快告诉我咒语，我的确是把它给忘干净了。”  
“我庄严宣誓……”  
“——我庄严宣誓我会一直爱你的，我的小弟弟。”  
“弗雷德，你这个家伙！”乔治过度白皙的脸上浮起一阵红晕，他伸出手在弗雷德的脑袋上使劲揉了两下，“看来你早就知道了，这样的话又何必问我。”  
“这难道不有趣吗？再说了，乔治说的事，我这个作为兄弟的怎么能忘记呢？”弗雷德忍住笑意，脸上勉强做出一个严肃而又正式的表情，“你说的事情我一辈子都不会忘记的。”  
“啧啧啧。”金妮不知什么时候又走到他们面前，“真不想打扰你们这甜情蜜意的时刻，但是我们真的要快点走了。”  
远处传来火车的汽笛声——

【二】  
阳光灿烂的周末早晨，令人舒适的风从格兰芬多塔楼的石砌窗户外吹进来，四柱床沿旁红色的床单被吹得飘飞起来，像魁地奇赛场上耀武扬威、红金相间的格兰芬多狮子旗帜。风从这一边吹进来，然后从那一边吹出去，床单卷曲上升，似乎要飘向了天花板。床单又飘回来了，从深红色的羊毛地毯上拂过，就像骑着飞天扫帚引起的那阵风在城堡外的湖面上掠过那样。  
“喂，韦斯莱，醒醒！”卧室门口站着健壮的高年级男生，他有着结实的身躯，肩膀在宽松的斗篷里一动，就可以看见大块的肌肉频频牵动。  
“弗雷德，我好像做了一个梦，梦见伍德一大早喊我们去训练。”乔治在四柱床上翻了个身，手臂迷迷糊糊的摆动，顺着床沿伸向了下铺的弗雷德。  
“嗯似乎我也做了这样一个梦。”弗雷德抬起手，朝上铺伸下来的手臂拍了拍，“果然我们俩就是这样如此有默契。”  
“快给我起来，我好不容易找麦格教授要来了签名，今天球场是我们的了！”伍德有些兴奋，孩子气的傻笑着，把两只手臂插在腰间。  
“乔治，我又梦见伍德在说些什么不切实际的东西，斯莱特林那帮蠢货们怎么可能会浪费这么好的天气，白白把球场给我们呢？”  
“快——点——起——床——”伍德的声音一下子提高了许多，“如果我们拿不到球场，就怪你们两个拖拖拉拉，那些姑娘们早就起来了，她们的怒气全部由你们承受，你们应该见识过安吉丽娜生气的样子……”  
“哦这怎么能怪我们。”似乎是因为听到了安吉丽娜的名字，弗雷德一下子从床上坐起来，拽住乔治的手臂把他从上铺拉了下来。

早餐是一如既往的美味。格兰芬多长桌上堆成小山的吐司，一盘盘的腌鲱鱼，一个个金黄油亮的鸡蛋，一碗碗浓稠的粥，但这却丝毫勾不起球员们的胃口。乔治和弗雷德穿着球衣，坐在哈利的两边，大家互相看着对方，都是一脸没有睡醒的迷迷糊糊的样子。  
“乔治，你抢了我的座位。”罗恩挠着头，脸上的笑容在看到格兰芬多球员们的精神萎靡后凝成了一团，“你们怎么了？”  
“和赫敏坐去，我们有重要的事情要说。”弗雷德朝两边望了望，在没有看到伍德之后，冲罗恩小声的说着，“我们现在要商量的不是怎么对付斯莱特林，我们现在要商量商量怎样对付伍德，你不是我们球队的，所以现在立刻去和赫敏一起坐。”  
“我可不想一大早就听她讲小精灵们是在什么时候反叛的历史，要我说，万事通真的是太可怕了。”  
“小心你的背后。”乔治的脸上突然露出了笑容，他看着罗恩的背后。罗恩顺着乔治的目光向后看去，是愤怒的跟西红柿一样的赫敏——“哦赫敏，抱歉，我不是这个意思……”  
“把握好机会，罗恩。”两兄弟齐声说道，“可别惹火你的小女朋友。”  
“伍德最近越来越可怕了，首先是无论刮风下雨都让我们训练这一点，就已经让我们吃不消了，我真的很想多睡一会儿。”安吉丽娜·约翰逊首先开始说话，凯蒂·贝尔朝她肯定地点了点头，无声地表示出自己的意见。  
弗雷德冲安吉丽娜吹了个口哨，极为暧昧地笑了笑，然后继续表示出自己的不满：“姑娘们或许还好一点，因为伍德没有办法去女生寝室。你们想象一下：一大早，当你还在睡梦中遨游的时候，突然传来狼人一样喊我们起床的大声吼叫，你只好吓得一个激灵从床上跳起来，面对这个‘狼人’的斥责：‘好吃懒做的家伙，一个个不去打球，还在睡什么觉。’这个时候你只好从温暖而又舒适的被子里爬出来，面对外面刺骨的寒风，冷酷而又无情！”  
乔治似乎对于自己兄弟四处勾搭女生的行为不以为意，他撇了撇嘴，和平常一样自然的接下了弗雷德的话：“哦多么悲惨的经历，话说回来伍德今天早上还说过我们球队的姑娘们早就起床准备好了，我看多半是吓唬我们的。然而，现在来让我们问问小哈利的感受，作为一个新人，伍德对你做出了怎样的‘恶行’？”  
哈利本来津津有味的拿着球员们的遭遇当下饭菜，当突然问到自己时，不免被噎住了。他花上好大气力，才把吐司咽下去。“我，我没什么，伍德人挺好的。”  
大家都对哈利的话露出了不满眼神。当众人都在埋怨着什么，而另外一个不同寻常的声音发出时，总会是这样。  
乔治遗憾地看了哈利一眼，小声说“你应该和我们批评方向一致的”，然后对着球员们说了些“他还是个孩子”等等，继续往下聊着。  
“那么今天晚上，我们就要为大家除害！从明天开始，我们要让大家睡一个好觉！”弗雷德站了起来，气势很足的挥舞着手臂，说话声音却小到只有周围的几个人能听见。  
“韦斯莱，这……不会有什么问题吧？”安吉丽娜迟疑着问弗雷德。  
“当然不会有什么事，我们办事很让人放心的，是吧？”乔治抢先着回答了安吉丽娜，然后又略带抱歉的冲弗雷德做了个鬼脸，“我庄严宣誓，一定不会伤害到我们伟大勤劳诚恳的格兰芬多魁地奇球队队长奥利弗·伍德！”

【三】  
“弗雷德你看着点好吗？别撞到人了！”  
——该死，太关注你了，我怎么总是盯着你看  
——还说我要看着点，你明明自己也差点把别人撞到了  
——看起来我真的需要好好休息了

【四】  
“话说回来，你们到底准备怎么做？”一整上午令人疲惫不堪的训练让哈利精疲力竭，但他还是忍不住问了问韦斯莱的这对孪生兄弟。  
“嗯？你说什么？”两个人好像同时在发呆，呆滞的目光在哈利脸上晃来晃去。  
“对付伍德啊，你们难道不准备干了？”罗恩一下子凑了上来，“哈利可把一切都告诉我了，你们是我哥哥，有好东西不带我？”  
“当然要干，但小罗尼，大哥哥们的事情不带你是因为多个人碍手碍脚的。好了，先让我回去睡上一觉，我真的太累了。弗雷德，我要在那温暖美好的四柱床上度过一下午，所以老蝙蝠的那节课，你去帮我上。”  
“我才不去那个阴森诡异的地下教室，我也要和你一起睡觉，不就是魔药课么，不会的东西去问赫敏就行了，大不了扣分嘛。”弗雷德好像喝了生死水一样，迟缓地抬起头，“对了哈利，今天晚上我们要征用一下你的隐形衣来大展一番身手！从此以后，除了邓不列多和麦格教授以外，再也不会有人让我们起早床打球了。”  
“哈利你放心，就是个嗜睡的魔咒而已，让伍德多睡一会儿就行了。”  
这对孪生兄弟步伐拖沓到哈利自己都有些担心他们会不会直接倒在地上睡着，于是哈利也不再多问。  
夜晚终于降临了。  
黑色的云浪遮住了天空中的那个银球，但好在格兰芬多公共休息室里的壁炉总是被家养小精灵们用木柴填满，并且伴随着熊熊烈火，只有这样才能驱散这无边的黑暗。这样的夜晚，说不定正适合做些不可告人的事儿。韦斯莱的这对孪生兄弟刚从寝室里出来，但好在他们已经精神焕发，否则哈利还要担心他们的承诺——让球队里每一个人睡好觉——能否兑现。  
“现在只是十一点而已，我应该过一会儿再起床，毕竟我们的队长可是个和格兰杰一样爱学习的好男孩，我猜他要把所有的知识全复习一遍才能去睡觉。”弗雷德和乔治在“三人组”旁坐下，软绵绵的扶手椅把他们包裹在椅子里。整个休息室只有他们和伍德，幸而壁炉里的木柴噼啪作响，才使得这时的空气不会过分安静。  
乔治指了指坐在公共休息室另一边的伍德，然后垂下头低声说：“只有等到他睡着了，我们才有机会下手。”  
“那你们要隐形衣做什么，反正到那个时候伍德也睡着了。”罗恩从桌上拿了一块糖浆饼，一口咬进嘴里，伴随着满意的神情。  
“躲的不是伍德，而是寝室里的人！”赫敏突然从手上的那本《霍格沃茨，一段校史》里抬起头来，冲着罗恩说着，语气有所缓和，似乎早上的事情对她已经不是什么困扰。  
“果然还是我们的格兰杰小姐比较聪明。”弗雷德略微提高了声音，夸张的语调和仿佛在吟唱的口吻让罗恩快掉了一地鸡皮疙瘩。  
“不过赫敏，这本书你不是早在进校之前就看过很多遍了吗？”  
“罗恩哈利，这就是你们不会学习了，要知道，学习可是要反复巩固的啊！”孪生兄弟两个模仿着赫敏的语气，开始教训起来，“看看，你们玩了多长时间！作业写完了吗？复习了吗？完成教授们布置的课外作业了吗？”  
赫敏刚准备开始笑起来，却突然指着远处的伍德，“快看，他要回寝室了，乔治，弗雷德，你们两个赶快把隐形衣披上，别让哈利寝室里的西莫他们看到了！罗恩哈利，你们也快回寝室！”随即，赫敏挥了挥魔杖，熄掉了壁炉里的火，整个公共休息室暗了下来。

“嘶——弗雷德！”  
“抱歉乔治，我保证绝对不会踩你第二次，但谁叫我们两个块头太大了，必须挤在这小小的隐形衣里呢。”  
“嘘，别说话。”乔治停了下来，小心翼翼的从口袋里拿出活点地图，然后从弗雷德的手上拿走那根魔杖，“我觉得你的魔杖一向比我好用。”  
“两根明明是一样的！”  
“嘘——荧光闪烁。”乔治念出了咒语，魔杖前端闪烁着迷人的微光，蛋黄色的光芒在隐形衣里显得格外明亮。乔治又点了点活点地图，“我庄严宣誓我不干好事。让我们来看一看伍德寝室的人是不是都睡下了。”  
“喂乔治！”  
“嗯？你不要在这么重要的关头打扰我。”  
两人都沉默地看着对方的眼睛，一模一样的脸，只有两人才知道自己和对方究竟有什么细微的差别。说实话，隐形衣真的太小了点，因为两人的额头几乎要紧贴在了一起，起伏的呼吸声似乎在这样安静的时刻显得有些尴尬。  
“乔吉，你对安吉丽娜是不是有点成见？”  
“怎么会呢？你的女朋友又不关我的事。”  
气氛有些微妙，但好在两人的两人的语气似乎与往日并没有什么差别。  
“我猜乔吉你是嫉妒了……”  
乔治的心一揪——  
“因为安吉丽娜确实挺不错，不是吗？”弗雷德的笑容里带着一丝骄傲，“你也觉得这样，不是吗？”  
心又沉沉落下——  
“快走吧，完成任务第一位。”

【五】  
一个没有人打扰的早晨，舒适而又快乐。  
乔治在床上第五次翻了个身，想起昨天弗雷德说的话。  
——嫉妒？我看来真的是嫉妒了  
——真是愚蠢，我嫉妒的居然是安吉丽娜  
——该死，我最近怎么了  
——咦，枕头底下除了我的魔杖还有什么  
乔治从枕头底下拿出的是个小瓶子，附着在瓶子上的还有一张纸条。  
“我知道你的想法，我知道你心爱的人是F，这是迷情药，动手吧，我懂你的感觉。”  
乔治睁大了那双蓝色的眼睛。

【六】  
“走吧乔治，让我们去看一看今年圣诞节的装饰，待在寝室里是想被伍德叫去训练吗？”一大早，弗雷德就开始嚷嚷，“还有今年的火焰杯晚会，想想就不错！”  
临近圣诞节，气氛总是格外令人激动的，更何况今年这个有趣的三校联谊晚会。在挂有上一届学院杯获胜者格兰芬多学院的猩红色悬垂彩带的大厅里，弗立维教授开始了他那一年一度的好把戏——他站在一摞烫金封皮的书上，用着夸张的动作挥舞着手上有些长的魔杖（当然只是对他而言），嘴里说着平淡而又模糊不清的词句，然后“唰”的一下从魔杖的前端射出一串彩色的泡泡。泡泡们迅速环绕在高大的圣诞树上，像包裹着彩纸的礼物，飘荡在圣诞树的周围。麦格教授带着那顶华丽的青绿色的尖顶帽，帽檐上少有地用粉红丝带缠了个蝴蝶结。她现在正用她的拿手变形术，将桌上的玻璃杯变成冬青和槲寄生缠绕而成的花环。  
韦斯莱家的孪生兄弟正很满意的看着大厅里富有温馨气息的布置，然后顺手把从他们俩身边经过的哈利揽了过来，“哈利，今年圣诞节如果不是火焰杯，你也不回女贞路吗？”  
“你们是在说笑吗？与其要我去跟德斯礼一家过圣诞节，倒不如让我在那个凉风嗖嗖的地下教室里和马尔福连续上一个星期的魔药课！”  
“我猜你是没有家可以回吧，我们的英雄波特。”德拉科·马尔福走了过来，似乎是听到了波特的谈话，他苍白的脸上浮上了有些气恼的红色，他捋了捋黑色的长袍，“继续和那个小追随者一起吧，还有你的小女友金妮·韦斯莱，他们家估计是穷到买不起火车票吧。”  
“闭嘴，马尔福！你还想再吃我一拳头吗？”赫敏合上手上那厚厚的一本书走上前来，从口袋中拔出她的魔杖。  
“喂马尔福，怎么不说话了？我猜你是连小女孩的拳头都怕吧，嗯？”弗雷德开始大笑起来，本就是有着家族恩怨，现在看着对方越来越不顺眼，“喂，马尔福，别吹嘘自己是纯种了，现在这世道，我们所谓的‘纯种’还没有可爱的格兰杰小姐一半出色。”  
“好了别说了，没必要跟斯莱特林们讲话。”哈利把众人一拉，然后抬起头对孪生兄弟中的一个说，“你们今年也待在这儿么？”  
“当然，这样才方便小哈利收到来自韦斯莱家的专属圣诞节问候与即将获得火焰杯的提前庆祝，是吧金妮？”乔治开始笑了起来，可虽然问的是金妮，眼神却不自觉的往弗雷德瞟了一眼，“小哈利一定还记得那件韦斯莱毛衣吧！”  
“哈利当然记得，我记得我跟他说过好几次，妈妈就对姓韦斯莱以外的人好。”罗恩插了一句嘴，语气里充满了不忿。  
“学校最好的晚会，一个是入学典礼，一个是万圣节晚会，还有一个就是圣诞节晚会，哎呀可惜大部分人都无福消受最后一个。”弗雷德换了个话题，然后等待着乔治的接话。  
“因为大部分人都不会圣诞节留在学校。”——还是和往日一样有默契。  
“当然这样对我们的恶作剧更有利了，反正费尔奇他一般都会在圣诞晚会上喝的烂醉如泥，这次加上火焰杯的美好气氛，我希望费尔奇喝到三天都起不来床。”  
“所以这才是你们留下来的真正目的？”金妮问着两个哥哥，“我还以为你们两个真的是为了给家里省点钱。”  
“他们还有必要省这点钱？他们在学校做的那些肮脏的小勾当赚的钱，都够我们全家人包下霍格沃茨特快列车，然后坐上好几十个来回了。”罗恩在哈利旁边坐下，手撑着下巴，与两个哥哥的如出一辙的蓝色双眼里写满了羡慕。  
“好了你们非要在这个美好的日子里谈钱？”乔治无奈的扫了罗恩一眼，“妈妈还真是把你们教育的好，一个个贴心的好孩子们啊！”  
“我看他们是太想要这些钱了吧，那行，我们今天下午就去蜂蜜公爵买点蟑螂团子或者从蜂蜜公爵带几瓶黄油啤酒来给你们。”弗雷德同样无奈地摆摆手，然后又补充了一句，“这下你们可别再找我们要圣诞礼物了。”  
罗恩把头摇了摇，站起身来，说：“不不不，我才不要那些东西，我想要的是——”他凑到乔治的耳边，却还是用着大家都能听到的声音，“——迷情药。”他看着乔治吃惊的表情，满意地笑了笑。  
“你让我从哪里弄来这东西？”乔治故作镇定，试图和往日一样开着玩笑，“小罗尼是喜欢上了谁吗？我真想知道这个被罗恩喜欢上的可怜女孩是谁。”  
“反正我知道你有，我看到过，我还看到过上面有过一张纸条。”罗恩扬起了头，骄傲地扭了扭脖子，“还有，别以为我要拿这个做什么坏事，我只是想用这个来让德拉科·马尔福做些有意思的事。”  
赫敏突然从罗恩旁边跳了出来，“那难道就不是坏事了吗……”  
“我要把这件事告诉麦格教授。”弗雷德模仿着赫敏的口气，神秘兮兮地说着，“还有乔治，有这种好东西你居然不告诉我？”

【七】  
乔治不记得自己究竟是怎样回答的弗雷德，他只知道自己从那个早晨开始，就无法平静下来了。冬季学期末的忙碌总是可以驱散人们心中的焦虑，乔治很庆幸有着这样的忙碌，好歹他还可以更多把心思放在插科打诨上，而不是那个莫名出现在他的枕头底下的瓶子和小纸条，以及他的可爱的弟弟突然提到的迷情药。  
他不知道自己该怎么办，他的心思居然在这种时候单纯的可怕，满脑子有一种做贼心虚的紧张感。说实话，首字母是F的名字似乎也不少，也许是哪个被自己开过玩笑不服气的小鬼故意玩的什么把戏吧。  
可能是罗恩吗？罗恩那时得意洋洋的笑容不知道究竟是什么意思。  
但是，那纸条上的字迹虽然幼稚，语气里却又有一种笃定的自信，那种自信从来就不是罗恩所拥有的。  
他实在拿不准该怎么办。  
“嘿乔吉，你在发什么呆？你有没有在听我讲话？”弗雷德站起身来，用魔杖在乔治面前挥了挥，试图引起乔治的注意力。  
乔治伸出手，拨开面前晃动的魔杖，“别把魔杖在我脸上挥来挥去，小心失手发了个咒语。”  
“你不是说过我的魔杖更好用吗？你的魔杖都不会失手发了个咒语，更何况我的呢。”  
乔治眼前弗雷德的脸一下子放大了许多——原来是弗雷德突然凑近了，乔治愣住了一下，但还是在弗雷德的气息传来之前往后退了一步——“干什么？”  
“没什么，看看乔治你是不是还在发呆。”弗雷德也往后退了一步，眼神里写的是乔治看不懂的情感，“你那瓶迷情药是干什么的？我相信凭借乔治的长相，虽然比我差上不止一点，但还不至于要靠迷情药吧？”  
“这跟你也没什么关系吧。”乔治大脑似乎还没转过弯来，他没有意识到弗雷德的话其实是为了重复某些开滥了的玩笑，他有些头痛，只是又为自己的内心欲盖弥彰地强调了一句，“我发誓这真的跟你没什么关系。”  
“我当然知道和我没什么关系。”弗雷德嘟囔了一句，显然他已经对乔治的行为有些生气了，于是他岔开了话题，“你最近状态不是很好？”  
“哦没事儿，我猜是没睡好的。”乔治最近的状态，说实在的，确实很不好，或许连小天狼星送给罗恩的那只小猫头鹰都看的出来。  
“嗜睡咒都给伍德施了，你还没睡好？”弗雷德叹了口气，他只不过稍微比乔治粗心大意了一点，所以他的确看得出来乔治的话都是借口。弗雷德拍拍乔治的肩膀，然后往格兰芬多休息室的方向走，“走吧，舞会找到舞伴了吗？”  
“没有，不过我猜你和我一样。”  
“没错，但是我即将会有一个不错的舞伴。”  
“安吉丽娜？”  
“难道这不是显而易见的吗？”  
于是一回到格兰芬多休息室，弗雷德的声音就很响亮地穿过了整个休息室，到达另外一边壁炉旁和艾丽娅·斯平内特坐在一起聊天的安吉丽娜的耳朵里。“跟我一起去舞会吗，安吉丽娜？”  
结局当然非常肯定，安吉丽娜当然是答应了，她的脸上泛起了一抹笑容，跟往日她在球场上称霸的强势情景完全不同，乔治看了一眼安吉丽娜，又看了一眼朝安吉丽娜得意地点头的弗雷德，他也跟着弗雷德笑了笑，只不过笑容里带着些许隐秘的苦涩。  
“喂乔治，不要告诉我你准备一个人去舞会。”弗雷德的笑容里仍然充满了得意。  
乔治迟疑了一会儿，视线在整个公共休息室环绕了一圈，他看见金妮在冲着他笑。他在扶手椅上坐下，自以为非常潇洒地，向咯咯地笑着的艾丽娅打了个招呼，“嘿艾丽娅，不如跟我一起去舞会？”  
“好啊！”  
乔治回头看着弗雷德，耸了耸肩膀，神情好像在说：“看吧，我又不是找不到舞伴。”

【八】  
乔治一向起床比较早，紧接着就会冲着下铺的弗雷德扔枕头并嘲笑弗雷德睡姿有多么丑陋。今天早晨，乔治依旧从床上早早坐起来，他瞄了一眼石砌窗子外茫茫的白雪，往大脑里填充各种各样的事物，以便不让自己总是思考着今天晚上的舞会——有什么更多的玩笑可以开，速效逃课糖该在哪个小家伙身上做实验，之前那个让雪球追着人打的咒语该怎么念——然而非常遗憾的是，他依旧开始情不自禁的想起那些令人烦躁的事情。他想到了艾丽娅，他稍稍感到有些内疚，那个活泼的姑娘本来可以找个更好的舞伴，而不是他这个满脑子奇奇怪怪东西的自己；他又想到了安吉丽娜，或许他现在确实对安吉丽娜有极大的成见了；然后是弗雷德，唉，弗雷德。  
说起弗雷德，乔治他突然把脑袋往下铺看了看——咦，弗雷德呢？  
乔治从枕头底下拿出魔杖与那个小瓶子，他盯着那个小瓶子看了好久，最终像是做出来非常伟大的决定一样，他把它放进了口袋里。他费劲地穿上了冰冷的衣服，然后打了个喷嚏，准备去找弗雷德——然而弗雷德并不需要他找。弗雷德推开寝室的门，躺回了床上，他还穿着睡袍。  
“嘿乔治，你猜我刚刚遇到了谁，安吉丽娜！”弗雷德开始自言自语，语气里有着掩饰不住的开心，“乔治你知道吗？我吻了她！”  
“好吧，那你知道吗？这并没有什么好激动的。”乔治走出了寝室，顺便关上了寝室的门。  
“你不觉得乔治最近稍微、稍微、稍微有点奇怪吗？就像刚才那样。”同寝室的好哥们李·乔丹向弗雷德问道。  
“我猜他只是因为没有女友而太焦虑了！”弗雷德转过身去，换了个姿势背朝着李·乔丹说着，但是早已经失去了与乔治说话时语气里的那份“刚刚吻了安吉丽娜”的开心，“好了好了，乔丹你也别多问了，我想继续睡一下，这么冷的早上，除了睡觉和恶作剧还能再干什么呢？”  
“嘿早上好！”乔治刚在公共休息室的壁炉前坐下，就听到安吉丽娜冲自己打招呼。  
“哦……那么……早上好。”乔治装作在认真研究面前壁炉里的柴火，断断续续地朝安吉丽娜回应了一句，然而他在想，安吉丽娜究竟是在对自己打招呼，还是在对跟自己长的完全一样的弗雷德打招呼。  
“喝杯南瓜汁吧！”安吉丽娜在乔治旁边坐下，无色的玻璃杯里装着的液体冒着白色的热气，看起来十分诱人。  
“谢谢你，但是我不用了。”  
“怎么只有你一个人？”两兄弟一向形影不离，所以安吉丽娜的问话完全是情有可原。  
然而天知道乔治心里的感觉，他看着安吉丽娜就完全无法平静下来。他想着弗雷德是怎样亲吻安吉丽娜，心里就好像被魔鬼藤缠住，越想要挣脱却缠得越紧。他感觉自己快要无法呼吸了。心里面涌上来的一股压抑不住的难受让他想要说出些别的词来回答安吉丽娜，却一点也说不出来。好在这个时候金妮从寝室里走了出来，在他身边坐了坐，然后叫走了安吉丽娜，否则乔治真的不知道怎么应付这种尴尬的局面。  
乔治独自一人坐在椅子上，令他惊奇的是，周围竟然没有一个人坐在他身边（也许是金妮把所有人叫到一起组织给哈利的拉拉队的缘故）。鬼使神差地，他拿出了那张纸条——纸条上逐渐出现了另一行字，随着字的出现，纸张发出了羽毛笔在上面用力书写的沙沙声——“真的不动手吗？不要错过了机会，如果不动手，就别那么可怜兮兮一副被情所困的表情”。  
“瞎说，梅林的胡子，这一定是哪个小鬼玩的烂把戏。”乔治嘟囔着（他一定早就把韦斯莱先生所说过的“要是你看不到它的脑子在哪里，那就永远不要信任任何能够自己思考的东西”抛在了脑后），或许因为没有男孩喜欢被完完全全的操控，那份埋怨与心虚带来的愤怒早就占据了情绪的顶峰，所以他完全没有了第一次心事被戳破时的慌张，只是沉沉往后一躺，挖苦似的笑容浮现在脸上，“可怜兮兮？说我吗？”  
“喂乔治，来不来我们的拉拉队？”科林·克里维激动的挥舞着他瘦弱的双手，打破了乔治各种各样的脑回路（天哪，乔治他本人似乎并不清楚自己已经保持着同样的姿势坐了一上午）科林灰色的头发摇啊摇啊，显得过分稚气。金妮生气地捅了捅科林的肋部，冲科林打手势，告诉他询问乔治这种事情完全是白费力气。  
“当然……不来。去和金妮一起，对于这种事她一定乐意。”乔治满意地看着科林失落的表情与金妮一副早有所料的得意，转了转脖子。这样的事情总能让他开心起来。于是带着极大报复性地，他把手上的纸条使劲捏在了掌心，任凭手上无端的汗渍把纸条化成像雪花一样湿哒哒的白纸团才罢休，似乎这样做就能摆脱一切烦恼。  
“弗雷德呢？”科林又不死心的抬起头，冲走下楼的弗雷德喊着。金妮无奈地看着这个单纯的小家伙，老气横秋地叹了口气。  
“什么东西？”  
“哈利的拉拉队，你来吗？”  
“当然……也不来啦。你看见我什么时候和乔治意见不一致了？”弗雷德从背后凑过来，一点脚步声都不曾发出，在乔治的耳边发出愉悦的笑声，然后又突然十分夸张地问了起来，“咦，你手上是什么东西？”话还没说完，就把那团白纸夺了过来，嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，“这是什么啊？被捏成这样恶心的一小团。”他迅速从口袋里抽出魔杖，轻盈地挥动了一下，“恢复如初。”  
乔治当然从弗雷德走过来到这纸团被弗雷德拿走，都一直没有意识到的严重性——事情发生的太快，他只是从松软的扶手椅中支起了身子。直到弗雷德往后退了一步，眼睛眨了眨，在不为人所知的方向可以看到闪烁的光芒。弗雷德带着揶揄的口气小声念着：“‘我知道你的想法，我知道你心爱的人是F，这是迷情药，动手吧，我懂你的感觉’。喂，这是哪个小家伙干的啊？真是有意思，乔治你喜欢哪个叫F的好孩子啊？嗯嗯让我好好猜一下，我们的伙伴中究竟有谁能被我的弟弟看上眼。”他摇头晃脑，故作不明地猜测着，“福吉？又或者是弗朗索瓦，芙蕾雅，菲比（哦梅林的胡子，这个名字真难想）或者是弗兰克。总不会是我吧，我可从来没觉得你审美观有这么高。”弗雷德又冲乔治眨了眨眼睛，欲盖弥彰地笑了笑——看来这是两兄弟的共同习惯——紧接着弗雷德好像是猜到了什么似的，压低了嗓音问道：“你该不会真的……”  
一瞬间，乔治脑子里一片空白，脸也跟着变得苍白，嘴轻微张了张，想要说些什么，然后又一次的紧张和心虚使他愤怒到了极点，他一点都不喜欢自己的秘密被得知，尤其是这样隐秘的东西、不伦的东西、羞于言表的东西——不过又有谁喜欢呢？  
“放下那张纸条。”——强硬的命令语气可预料地发出。  
“老兄，你不要这么生气，我不是故意想要看你的秘密……”——匆忙而又慌张的解释自然是十分无力的，更何况这解释中还带着些兴奋。  
“哦，多么好听的话，你不是故意的！”——大脑里铺满的愤怒如浪潮席卷而来。  
“你看，我把它毁掉好不好？我甚至可以给自己施上一个遗忘魔咒……”——没用的，没用的，就连自己都知道重提这件事只会使对方的处境更为尴尬。  
两人声音都很小，似乎是为了避免其他人的注意。  
“好了我知道了，如果可以的话，遗忘魔咒这件事……我不想干这件事，我不想亲自来干，你……当做是个玩笑吧，我庄严宣誓这本来就不是真的。”乔治叹了口气，扯出往日般调皮的笑容，“还有这瓶迷情药，反正我留着压根也没什么用，干脆给你好了。”  
遗憾与痛苦在心里交织，其中还夹杂着某些嫉妒心理的烦恼。

【九】  
“派对！我热爱派对，可惜霍格沃茨的派对真的是太少了！”艾丽娅最后一次把低胸的长礼服裙往上扯着，然后挽住乔治的胳臂，“走吧，勇者们的舞已经跳完了，接下来是我们了！”  
在大厅里，男男女女像飞蛾一样，在铜杆撑起的香槟高塔、笑语、星光之中来回飘飞。火焰杯晚会当然不仅限于跳舞，除此之外还有簇拥成面团一样的人群。越来越容易引来笑声，一句毫无笑料的话就会引来少男少女们博人注意的夸张大笑，场面充满着欢乐的气氛，尽管无人知道的危险在某处潜伏着窥视着人群中央的四个勇者，洋溢着的喜悦感还是一发不可收拾。人群的组合变化也开始变得越来越快，忽而随着新来的“交际花”而扩大，忽而散开数十分钟后又聚拢。  
“你等等我，我去拿一个姜糖饼人吃，你也别总是拿着香槟酒喝，那没什么好喝的。”艾丽娅不耐烦地向乔治挥着手，乔治心不在焉的表现让她很气愤。作为魁地奇球队的一名好手，艾丽娅的舞姿也是毋庸置疑的，可惜乔治的心思压根就不在这晚会上。  
“真是抱歉，这晚会对我根本没有吸引力，我现在想回寝室了。”乔治拉开嘴角笑着，笑得一点儿也不好看，龇牙咧嘴。还好他并没有看到弗雷德和安吉丽娜跳舞的身影，也许他们一起去了哪个隐蔽的地下教室，反正这至少与他没半点关系。乔治的笑容变得更加龇牙咧嘴。  
“那很好，你就回去吧，这并没有什么好抱歉的。”艾丽娅踏着高跟鞋，小跑着向克鲁姆在的人群去了，她显然很开心，因为甩开了乔治这样一个死气沉沉的家伙。她又转过来加上了一句，“没有你的好兄弟陪你瞎胡闹，晚会自然是没有吸引力的。”  
——当然了，那家伙再也不会和我一起瞎胡闹了。  
——我赌上十加隆（尽管我并没有），那家伙绝对不会冲自己来一发遗忘魔咒。  
——我真是把一切都毁掉了。  
行走。  
迈着拖沓的步伐回到了塔楼，乔治环视了一番公共休息室：原来不仅是走廊里空无一人，连这儿都空无一人，恐怕是因为晚会开始也不过一个钟头，而连最傻乎乎的纳威·隆巴顿都有了舞伴（乔治还是仍然觉得自己的妹妹金妮·韦斯莱去当纳威的舞伴真是太不值得了）。  
行走。  
拖沓的步伐在地毯上并不能发出什么声音，总而言之除了壁炉里的木柴燃烧出的半人高的烈火发出的噼啪声之外，乔治自己还是打破宁静的“罪魁祸首”。  
继续行走。  
机械的动作。  
推开寝室门。  
“嘿乔治，你居然这么早就回来了，可怜的艾丽娅大概是被你甩了吧。”——出人意料，无比的出人意料。乔治惊讶的发现居然有人斜靠在自己床的枕头上，而这个人是弗雷德。  
乔治楞住了，有些词快到了嘴边，他的嘴唇却像哑巴一样张开，仿佛除了一小股受震荡的气流之外还有什么别的在上面挣扎着要出来。但是那些词还是最终没有出来，出来的只是“你居然也没有和安吉丽娜一起”这样一句话和依旧龇牙咧嘴、自我安慰的笑容。  
乔治在思考，思考自己接下来的动作是什么。弗雷德躺在自己的床上；自己另外的两个室友又因为自己这四年以来的各种恶作剧而紧张无比，甚至施了咒语来严禁自己接触他们的任何东西；弗雷德的东西，乔治也不想再去接触了，这当然包括弗雷德自己的床。于是乔治只好站在寝室门口，就站在他刚进来时一样的位置，然后尴尬地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“站在原地干什么，你不坐到你自己的床上吗？”弗雷德似乎如同往常一样，若不是气氛中无论如何还有些冷淡，乔治真的要以为弗雷德给他自己施了个遗忘魔咒，“说实话，还是有点无趣的。”  
“什么？”乔治蹦上了自己的四柱床，坐在床沿上，两条腿在床沿边上垂下，晃来晃去。猩红色的床单是令人安心的色调。  
“我说，安吉丽娜，她还是有点无趣的，至少比你无趣多了。”弗雷德也保持了和乔治一样的坐姿，四条腿在床沿边垂下，晃来晃去。  
“别瞎说了，你早上不是还吻过她吗？”  
“那只是个玩笑好吗？”  
乔治看着弗雷德的各种动作，心猛的一震。他舔了舔干裂带来了疼痛的嘴唇。  
弗雷德却没有理乔治，他似乎总是坐不住，从床上跳了下去，从床底拉出一个大大的皮革箱子，箱子上无比丑陋的是两个人小时候共同叠加起来的涂鸦。弗雷德拨开金属搭扣，掀开箱子，抽出两个填满金黄色的、冒着气泡的麦芽制饮品的玻璃瓶，啤酒的香气从软木塞疏松多孔的表面泄漏出来。  
“黄油啤酒？你什么时候去买的，我怎么不记得了？”  
“我今天下午去的。”弗雷德把箱子关上，锁好箱子后推回了床底。  
乔治刚想说“怎么不带我”却停住了嘴，他猛然想起这场所谓的“别扭”好像都是由自己引起。  
“拿着。”弗雷德又跳上了乔治的床，自己拿着一瓶黄油啤酒，又把另外一瓶胡乱塞到了乔治怀里。他拔开软木塞，塞子从玻璃瓶的束缚中挣脱开来，发出好听的“啵”的声音。弗雷德往乔治旁边靠近了一点，又靠近了一点，然后是狐疑的眼神。  
最觉得不自在的是乔治，他感觉脸上有些烧灼感，弗雷德的眼神（或许是乔治最期望的眼神）在此时有些明显的热度。乔治的心又猛的一震。  
两人互相瞪视着。  
“看什么？”乔治最先移开目光，他觉得自己需要冷静冷静，这样奇怪的气氛真是太令人局促了。他悄悄用余光瞟了弗雷德一眼，接着给自己灌了一口黄油啤酒后，又抿了抿嘴唇，紧张地用牙齿咬着双颊的内侧。  
弗雷德也移开了目光，仰着头喝了好几口啤酒。“没什么。”  
“你可以把嘴上的白色啤酒沫当零食了。”乔治示意弗雷德擦擦嘴，眼神牢牢定在对方的嘴唇上，他咽了口唾沫，然后强制自己把头转向另一边——很明显他失败了。  
弗雷德的嘴角突然出现了一抹笑容，但很快的消失了；眼睛里一瞬间闪烁着什么，但在抬起头的瞬间被压抑到了眼底。他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角的啤酒沫，极慢，极慢，舌尖划过了唇边，啤酒沫被很快消失不见。  
乔治一直在被自己脑海中的理智抑制着，但他毕竟是个男人，更何况面前的人是他的兄弟，可怜的乔治一直抑制着对面前另外一个人的感情。压力积攒的足够了，就会在一瞬间爆发，就像喷发的火山，尽管声势并不浩大，但后果却无法预料。  
所以无法预料的事情终于发生了，虽然这个“无法预料”只是针对乔治而言。  
“我也庄严宣誓我很爱你。”乔治抬起眼看着，眼里是深邃无比的星辰，跳跃着的明星。终于，他一把拉住弗雷德，很快凑近了弗雷德的嘴唇，就如同烂俗小说里写的那样，他想亲一亲，不计后果，不顾一切。  
“嘿冷静一点！”弗雷德用自己的魔杖隔开了两个人的嘴唇，“乔吉还真是冲动啊。”  
理智被重新拉回脑海，乔治开始变的闪躲，他向后靠，想要逃开一切。但好在弗雷德的胳臂从背后环住了他。“别躲，我又没有拒绝你的主动献吻，不过啊示爱这种事情以后要哥哥先来！”乔治猜他喜欢弗雷德就是因为这种无论何时的漫不经心的坦然，虽然有时这种坦然相当破坏气氛。  
乔治刚想辩驳一句“不要说你是哥哥”，就被弗雷德用一个隔着魔杖的主动的吻打断了，很快，就像蜻蜓点水一般，但对两个人来说，足矣。  
似乎是早有预料一样，乔治并不算太惊奇，反而是喜悦涌上了心头，也许是因为这样的画面在脑海里重复过无数次，然后自己每次都用一个“这并不是现实”的残忍的理由打断自己的幻想，但是这样的画面只要出现过一次，就会深深扎根在脑海里面，挥之不去。  
“丢开你的小木棍，还有……”  
“不，这是让乔吉好记住这个美好的时候，以后你每一次看到我的魔杖就会想起我亲你的时候。”  
“闭嘴，你不要打断我……”  
然而弗雷德又很好地用另一个吻打断了乔治，或许这个吻更加深沉一些，也更热烈一些。弗雷德自然是发起了一番进攻，粗拙的吻技并没有可圈可点的地方，但是足以让两个人沉迷于幸福的泥潭，无法挣脱而出了。弗雷德的手环绕在乔治的腰上，并不明显的身高差没有给任何一个人优势。而乔治因为长久的压抑，此时也已经有些疲惫了，他用手紧紧揽住面前人的脖颈，就像在爱情的风浪中抓住那根砥柱——他是永远不会放开手的。  
这个吻以两人紊乱的呼吸声作为收尾。  
“还有这瓶迷情药，谁给你的？”  
“我以为会是你，弗雷德。”  
“当然不是，你把我想成什么样的人了？”  
“干脆扔出去算了。”  
“差劲！这么好的东西，当然是我们两个分了它。”  
“行！只要你愿意喝，我倒无所谓。听说下药的效果跟自己的迷人程度和对方的体重有关。”  
“我相信乔治你已经无比迷人了。”  
于是他们惊喜的发现，所谓的迷情药只不过是另外一瓶强力增龄剂，那种增到胡子花白的强力增龄剂。  
“多巧，我居然在一年看到你两次胡子白花花的场面！”  
“我打赌这一辈子都不会再看到这么多次了！”

【十】  
“我跟你说过多久了，赫敏，我就知道他们俩之间有点问题。”  
“金妮，你那瓶药到底是从哪儿弄来的？”

-end


End file.
